When it's to late
by yukikovampire
Summary: one shot, Ryoma and syuske where happy, even engagged. What happened


Hello, yes i'm still working on Ryoma's pain but my beta reader sstil has to get back to me on my next chapter, so i wrote this. sorry if it's not taht good, i got bored. and Um, thie mistakes are cause i didn't it on my own. :S scary i know. Well i hope you enjoy. and please reveiw. cause i want to do more drabbles. And oh yea I love you all!

* * *

"_You have tennis and I have my camera. We'll get on with our lives._"

"_Sysuke, What happened? You asked me to MARRY YOU!_"

Fuji still had nightmares from that day, the day he broke both of their hearts. He remembered Ryoma's voice breaking. Most asked him, why. He never said why.

Today, Fuji remember clearly everything that happened that night. Ryoma had went out to

talk to his mother and cousin about wedding details. Fuji had proposed after a year of dateing, of course he knew before then that he wanted to marry Ryoma, but he didn't want to seem like he was jumping into anything. Now it was two months before the wedding and Fuji left.

"Morning, Fuji-kun, up early as always." Fuji's favorite nurse came in a little before seven.

"Ren-san, I'm always awake, though I seem like I'm sleeping. For sleep still isn't restful for me."

"Are you in pain? Should I tell the doctors?" Worried about her favorite patient, though she'd never say that, to embarrassing.

"I don't think prescriptions will help. I lost my love, well I didn't lose him as mush as I pushed him away. I couldn't have him a newly wed have to lose his spouse just months after, so I left."

"You never told me that. IS that why you always look sad?" She blushed and couldn't not believe she just said that.

"GOMEN! I'm so sorry!" bowing her stomachs away. But Fuji just chuckled.

"Yes, I do suppose that is why I'm sad. God I loved him so much. I knew he would have stayed with me but...I couldn't do that to him. I would have never asked him if I had known about this."

Fuji had cancer, not only that but it had spread terribly, and he had never noticed till one day he was so violently ill that Ryoma had made him go to the doctor's. It wouldn't be long till it spread to his brain or other vital areas.

Later Ren, decided that if he had to go then she would make sure he was at ease with the world and Ryoma knew the truth. Ryoma Echizen...Ah there he is, ok 555-2648.

Ryoma was now in the nationals, again. He had won last year but he wanted to cream the guy this time. So Ryoma spent all his time and energy into playing on the courts.

"Ryoma! Ryoma! I give I give!" Momo, Ryoma's best friend, panted while Ryoma barely worked up a sweat. "Come on five minutes?" Seeing a nod he fell to the ground.

"Momo!" Worried that he had over worked him, Ryoma rushed to the other side of the net.

"Relax, I"m fine, but holy hell! I've never seen you put so much energy into a practice game. Jeez I could hardly keep up...Though if I ever did make it to the opening, I'd have to enter with the girls, I hear there is a cute pair of twins."

"Mada Mada dane! Now what?" already in a bad temper he had dreamed about Fuji again last night, woke up crying.

"Moshi moshi...You must have the wrong number, yes I'm him. Yes I know him. How do you know about that? Who are you. ..Which hospital? I'll be right there." After hanging up. Ryoma threw the cell phone onto the ground, somehow It didn't break. Technology these days.

"Echizen? What's wrong? Wait where are you going? Ryoma! Jeez, still a brat."

Ryoma didn't even hear Momo, A person by the name of Kusako, Ren had called. A nurse at the nearby hospital. And Fuji was there, his dear Syuske.

He arrived within minutes, panting for he never ran so hard. "Please tell me where Fuji, Syuske is." He retrieved the number, though the elevator wasn't fast enough so he ran up four stories of stairs.

'_Room 479, room 479. Where the hell is it! There it is!" _Ignoring his aching side, he bounded into the room

"Sysuke?" Tears filled the young prodigy's eyes. W-what happened?"

"I must have died while in my sleep for that can't be my love's voice. Wait..I can feel you heart! It's going so fast! R-Ryoma? How?" Ryoma hade ran over to the bed and gave the now smaller Fuji a hug.

"No thanks to you. What happened? I just got a call and and they said that you have been here for over two months, the amount of time we've been separated. Why didn't you tell me? "

"Ryoma, I have ..cancer. And they don't think that I'm going to live much longer. In fact when I was first diagnosed they gave me three months, lucklily they didn't take in consideration that I spent hours every day playing tennis with you, so it didn't happen that fast, but I'm fading I can feel it. And yes, I broke it off with you because...because I couldn't do that to you. Be married what a month then I die? No I just couldn't. I loved you so much, that I just couldn't. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't want to but it seemed right at the time."

"How could you even think that I wouldn't want to marry you because of this? I think it hurts worse to think that you didn't love me, and not be able to hold you again then to have you go on to a better place? I love you dammit!" He didn't care how much it hurt him before. He knew that it hurt Fuji probably more.

"I hurt you I know I did, yet you come back with open arms? What did I ever do to deserve you?" His eyes already over flowing with tears of joy, of happiness, of self hate, love, and remorse.

"You idiot, I never wanted you to go, of course you can come back." He should have felt hatred towards him, but he knew he probably would have done the same. Besides he can now hug his Syskuke.

"Let's go home."

"Yes, we are having the wedding on tomorrow, well I was thinking the team, and our families. I don't think much more can fit into the master bedroom. Oh alright see you tomorrow."

"Ok, It's all set, we have a judge, and friends. Sure about the family?"

"Ryoma! Of course and that includes your father. And we are not doing this in the bedroom." Fuji had his hospital bed in there, though they have a king for both of them.

"Yes we are, You are going to be worn out already from just the people." Ryma gave him that look that clearly stated ' say another word over the matter and you are staying tonight alone.' empty threat, but still effective.

"Ryoma," ignoring the look " Please, I want it outside if we aren't even going to wear suits then please have it outside. Our favorite place and best for pictures.

"If you are to tired for our honeymoon I won't forgive you."

"Like we haven't done honeymoon things before, unless you have a special move or something saved up. You do don't you? Damn, tough call but trust me, you can always keep me going." Ryoma kind of blushed at this.

"Mada mada dane! And who else could throw together a wedding with in three days? And get you home?" He didn't mean that he minded, but he was embarrassed.

"Am I that much of a bother?" Pouting his lips.

"Yes, so much in fact that I might just show you my move now so we won't have to do a wedding." Kissing passionately with those delicious lips.

"Mm, tempting as that might seem but, your father is still coming. Ah Ren- Chan. Just in time, dinner will be served soon. " She took Fuji's vitals and medicine first.

"This is amazing, you - you are healthier then you where just last week." The deal was he had to come in every three days for a checkup and luckily they where in need of open beds, otherwise they might not have agreed.

"I have a reason to live now."

The ceremony was beautiful, though neither put on suits, they dresses nicely, and to Fuji's dismay, he sat down through it. Ryoma's father actually never said any perverted nor made fun that there's no girl in his son's life. It was perfect. And Ryoma's move was worth it! Everything was perfect. Till the day after, Fuji fell ill, violently. He was rushed to the hospital.

The doctors told Ryoma to make arrangements soon. E refused insisting that he'd make it through this time.

"He's going to come home at least one more time. Trust me." Sure enough he did. And he never came back to the hospital.

Syskuke died two days later, in his lover's arms. It was unfair, to have loved so much but Ryoma knew he was lucky he had that time together. And to this day he still doesn't blame Fuji for leaving. He wished he hadn't but, he understood.

On their week anniversary, Sysuke Fuji was put into the ground surrounded by friends, family, and his lover. They all will always remember Fuji, the tennis prodigy and best friend.

Still today Ryoma had the bed and he decorated his room in pictures that Susuke took.


End file.
